There has been a technique in which an individual usual driving-behavior pattern differing from driver to driver is previously learned, and thereby a necessary maneuver assisting information is outputted by judging whether or not a current driving-behavior pattern differs from usual (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-301832